


Not That Cold

by TelekineticIssue



Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/pseuds/TelekineticIssue
Summary: Kya insists Lin wears a scarf on a cold night out in Republic City.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: LoK Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Not That Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @foreverfangirlingalways on Tumblr.

“Lin, you’re turning into an ice cube.” Kya squeezes Lin’s hand, bringing them to a stop in the center of the sidewalk and begins to unwind the scarf from her neck. “Here.”

“I’m not cold.” Lin scowls slightly as Kya loops the lumpy blue scarf around her neck, a product of a long-ago winter holiday where Lin had tried and somewhat succeeded in making gifts by hand for her closest friends. She’d been mortified when Kya had pulled the thing out of a box in the closet some weeks ago when the temperature in Republic City dropped enough to warrant a scarf. She couldn’t believe Kya had actually kept it, or that it had held up over the decades since they were teenagers, but it was touching to see her girlfriend so delighted to wear it even if it was undeniably ugly.

“My love, you are wearing a metal uniform under that coat and I know for a fact you don’t layer underneath it much,” Kya says evenly, adjusting the scarf so it lays somewhat symmetrically.

“We’re not going to be outside for much longer. We’re almost home, anyway.” Lin sticks her lip out in a miniature pout, glancing away from Kya and toward the street where Satomobiles trundled along a touch more cautiously than usual in the lightly falling snow and dim light just before the street lamps began to flicker on. Kya _tsks_ at her deflection, looping her arm through Lin’s and pulling her close to continue walking.

“It doesn’t matter, dear, what matters is I would hate to see you sick because of the weather.”

“I’m not getting sick. The city just doesn’t usually get this cold and I’m not used to it.” Lin surreptitiously brings the scarf slightly higher.

“I know you’re not used to the cold. I can feel you shivering.”

“It’s just because we’re walking.”

Kya pulls her to a stop again and raises an eyebrow at her. Lin toughs it out for a few seconds before finally cracking a little. “I’m not going to tell you you’re right, but can we keep moving? I don’t want to be out too long past sundown.”

The little satisfied smile Kya gives her might annoy her a touch, but Lin swallows her pride and leans into her girlfriend the final few blocks to her apartment. By the time they reach the door, her hands are almost too stiff to fit the key in the lock and open the door; Kya pretends not to notice in an effort to preserve what is left of Lin’s dignity, though she does wave Lin off to lock the door behind them once they’re inside.

“Armor off, Lin, let’s get you warmed up.”

A flush that has nothing to do with the cold spreads over Lin’s cheeks. “Uh, what?”

“Not like that, Spirits.” Kya rolls her eyes, though she can’t hold back a giggle. “Go get cozy, you dork. I’ll make us some tea.”

By the time Kya makes her way into the bedroom, a tray with two cups in her hands, Lin’s burrowed into the multitude of blankets she sleeps with and Kya can’t help but compare her to a cat in her nest.

“Love, you should drink this.”

Lin extricates herself from the mess of blankets and sits up against the headboard. “Thank you, dear.”

When they’re both undressed and wrapped in each other’s arms, Lin murmurs sleepily, “But I really wasn’t that cold.”

Kya sighs, a smile on her lips as she leans forward to press her forehead against Lin’s.

“Mmm, okay.”

When Kya wakes the next morning to an empty bed and the customary note on the bedside table with Lin’s estimated time home and an _I love you_ , the first thing she notices is that Lin’s gloves are gone from their usual place abandoned on the top of the dresser.

The second is that her lovely horrid scarf is gone, and Kya can’t hold back a loving “I told you so” when she greets Lin at the door that evening. Lin merely unwraps the scarf and uses it to trap Kya against her.

“I just didn’t want you to worry,” Lin says. She presses a kiss to Kya’s cheek. “It’s not that cold.”

Kya rolls her eyes before kissing her properly. “All right, love.”


End file.
